


Love Doesn't Ask Why

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e23 25, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-08
Updated: 2003-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post-Ep to25- Josh and Donna rely on each other.





	Love Doesn't Ask Why

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

It was 12:30 am----ten hours since Zoey Bartlet had been found, unharmed, by local police at a gas station twenty miles outside Washington, and the West Wing of the White House was finally starting to calm down.

Josh was sitting at his desk reading a file when Donna came and stood in his doorway.

"We have to figure out how we’re going to handle what the President did with the 25th now. This has never happened before. I don’t know...."

"Are you upset with the President for relinquishing his power, Josh?" she asked a bit incredulously.

Josh finally looked up and saw her-eyes, red and teary. "Donna..."

"She was kidnapped, Josh," she said in a soft voice as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

This was not lost on Josh. He slowly got up and walked to her, taking both her hands and leading her all the way into the room, closing the door behind her. Without a word, he took her in his arms and rocked her gently as a few tears silently fell from her eyes.

"I don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to you. No, I’m not upset with the President. I can’t begin to comprehend what he went through. I don’t even want to think about what I would’ve done if it had been you."

"Josh," she placated, moving away slightly to look in his eyes, "nothing like that would ever happen to me."

"You don’t know that!," he shouted, throwing his arms out and stepping away from her. "You don’t know that. I almost died ‘cause I was caught in the crossfire! Those gunmen weren’t shooting at me, but I got shot ‘cause I was in the same vicinity as someone they hated! Mrs. Landingham was killed by a drunk driver! The President has MS! And Zoey, a kid who’s never done a thing to hurt anyone, was kidnapped simply because she’s related to a guy with power! Something could happen to you, Donna. You could get hurt, and I don’t know what I’d do if that happened," he choked.

"Josh...." Her voice sounded like a scared little child as her jaw quivered and her eyes filled with tears.

Josh immediately realized what he had done and quickly took her in his arms again. "I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Donna. I didn’t mean to scare you. Please don’t cry," he begged as he stroked her hair.

He continued to hold her as she soaked his shirt with her tears. Neither of them noticed his office door open.

"Josh, what...," questioned Leo upon seeing his Deputy holding his assistant.

Josh kept his arms around Donna, whose head was still buried in his shoulder, and gave Leo a pleading look.

Leo seemed to understand and continued softly. "Um...there’s nothing more you can do here tonight. The First Family is together in the Residence. Toby and CJ have handled the press. Why don’t you two just go on home and get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, Leo."

**********

Leo closed the door behind him and walked across the hall to CJ’s office where he found her seated behind her desk and Toby lounging on the couch. "Hey, we might have a thing."

"Let’s see. Zoey Bartlet was kidnapped. The Speaker of the House became President. Zoey was found, and now the President is President again. Yeah, Leo, I’d definitely say we have a ‘thing,’" the Press Secretary said incredulously.

"No, I mean another thing." At the two blank looks he received, he continued. "A thing with Josh and Donna."

Realization suddenly struck the other two. "You mean..." ventured Toby.

"Yeah, I think."

"Did he say anything to you," asked CJ, the first bit of excitement creeping into her voice in over a day.

"No, but I saw them holding each other in his office, and I think it might happen soon."

"Well, we already have a plan," said Toby, "but I doubt the press would care much right now. Not with Zoey...."

"Yeah, well, they aren’t together yet. I’m just saying, be prepared."

"Okay, Leo. You headed home?"

"Na, I’ll be here for a while, but you two should go home, though. Get some sleep. We’re gonna be busy for a while."

"Yeah, how is that any different," quipped CJ.

"Yeah," their boss sighed. "Good night."

"Night, Leo," CJ and Toby chorused.

**********

Josh’s door clicked shut after Leo left, and Josh returned his attention to Donna, who had stopped crying. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let’s go."

They grabbed their things and headed out to the parking garage. Once their, Josh turned to Donna.

"Donna...um...I...uh..."

"Josh, just say it."

"Would you come home with me? I just...I don’t want to be alone tonight. I want to be with you," he finished looking down at his feet.

"Okay." Donna smiled sadly, seeing Josh act so sweet and insecure.

Josh led her to his car and silently drove them to his Georgetown condo. Once there, they both got out of the car and went inside. Josh went into his bedroom and retrieved a pair of his cotton boxers and a Harvard t-shirt, laying them out on his bed for Donna. He got undressed while she made tea in the kitchen. He took a moment to ponder how she knew where everything was and felt comfortable in his home.

Simultaneously, Josh left his room, and Donna went in, finding the clothes he had left for her. She remembered them as being her favorite things to sleep in the summer she stayed with him. After she was done changing, she returned to the living room where she found Josh lounging on the couch; two cups of tea were placed on the coffee table. When Josh noticed her come in, he opened up his arms to her. She hesitated only for a moment before falling into them and molding her body to his.

No words were spoken; none were needed.

Neither chose to question why they were there together, why they depended on one another, why they found solace and strength in each other.

They remained on the couch for almost an hour before he slowly got up and reached out his hand to her. He led her into his bedroom, and they crawled in bed next to each other, each already having his own side. They had performed this action many times, usually just to prevent each other’s nightmares after Rosslyn. But tonight was different. Neither of them was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Neither was in need of physical help throughout the night. They were just two people who had turned to each other when their world seemed to be spinning out of control.

They were both too scared to let go of each other, but neither questioned why.

 

"Love Doesn’t Ask Why"

Love doesn’t ask why  
It speaks from the hear  
And never explains  
Don’t you know that  
Love doesn’t think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance

Don’t ask me if this feeling’s  
Right or wrong  
It doesn’t have to make much sense  
It just has to be this strong  
‘Cause when you’re in my arms  
I understand  
We don’t have a voice  
When our hearts make the choices  
There’s no plan  
It’s not in our hands

Love doesn’t ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Don’t you know that  
Love doesn’t think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance

Now I can feel what you’re  
Afraid to say  
If you give you’re soul to me  
Will you give to much away  
But we can’t let this moment  
Pass us by  
Can’t question this chance  
Or expect any answers  
We can try  
But love doesn’t ask you why

So let’s take what we found  
And wrap it around us

Love doesn’t ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Now I know that  
Love doesn’t think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance

Love doesn’t ask why


End file.
